


Twenty Bucks and a Switchblade Knife

by sidekikcs



Series: Steve is a Truck Stop Hooker [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Truck Stop Hooker AU, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey takes Tony out on the road in one of his freight trucks to deliver products all over the country to teach him how the people who work for him have to do their jobs. </p><p>Then Tony meets someone at a truck stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Bucks and a Switchblade Knife

**Author's Note:**

> so there's this photoshoot chris evans did for flaunt magazine and everyone keeps saying he looks like a truck stop hooker so here goes.
> 
> i was originally two thousand words into this when my internet crashed and i lost everything. Hope it's still good!
> 
> title comes from Gold Trans Am by Ke$ha

"We've been driving for  _days_."

"We've been driving for sixteen hours, Tony. That's not even  _one_ day."

"I'm sorry, I lose track of time when there's fucking  _nothing_ but fields where aliens have probably landed for miles and miles on end."

"Don't make fun of Pennsylvania. Or Ohio. They're both nice states."

"Don't the Amish live in Pennsylvania?"

"They do."

"Who lives in Ohio?"

"Well, Betty White stars in a show about Cleveland. Oh, and there's also Glee."

"Neither of which are shows I have ever seen."

"Maybe if you actually watched television you might catch one of them."

"I have better things to do."

"No, you don't, and that's why we're out here."

Tony flung back against the passenger seat like a defiant child. "This is boring."

"Imagine if you were alone," Rhodey said, taking another sip of his soda.

"That might be nicer," Tony said, and looked up at Rhodey with a smile.

Rhodey stared at him, then turned back to the wheel. He began sucking the soda through his straw until there was none left, and then, with one hand, took off the lid and emptied the ice onto Tony's head.

"Dick," Tony said, laughing.

"I'm a damn delight to be around. Ask Pepper," Rhodey said, smirking in his self-pride. 

"When you're not pouring ice onto people's heads, sure, you're excellent!" 

"Well, don't be an ass."

"Can we stop?" Tony groaned. "We've been driving for long enough. It's like you want to get to California in a single twenty-four hour span."

"We're not going to be to California for a while," Rhodey said. "But, you're right. It's getting late, we should find somewhere to stop."

"When will we be in Malibu? I want to go home."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. He tapped the screen on the GPS, and said, "We've been driving for sixteen hours and thirty-one minutes. There's a rest stop at the Ohio/Indiana border, and a motel just up the road from there. And, to answer your question, we still have to stop in Chicago, Kansas City, Dallas, Denver, Phoenix, and downtown Los Angeles before we hit Malibu."

"Jesus Christ," Tony groaned. "We're gonna be in here for weeks."

"We'll be done before the end of the week, calm down," Rhodey said. 

"Why do we have to stop in all those cities?"

"For the same reason we stopped in Detroit. For the same reason we're on the road at all."

"I can't believe you're making me do this. You're so lucky that I trust Pepper enough to leave my company to her for the week," Tony grumped.

"We're doing this because you need to learn that while you don't have an easy job, your job is still a lot easier to do than this one."

"My job is not easy at all," Tony stated. "I have millions of deadlines I've had to push back, I have to be in Tokyo next week and Shanghai after that. It's not easy."

"You get to travel the world," Rhodey sighed. "Poor you."

"For business! I'm traveling the world because it's my job to make plans with companies overseas," Tony said, sitting upright. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is to sit in these meetings?"

"I've been in plenty of them, and I know that it's a measly three hours out of your day. You have the rest of the day to explore the city you're in," Rhodey said, point a finger at Tony. "Plenty of people would kill for your job,  _and_ the money you make."

Tony stared out at the night. "Whatever. Are we gonna stop soon?"

"Fifty minutes."

"Ugh."

* * *

 

Tony basically fell out of the cab when they came to a stop at the rest area. There wasn't that many other truckers there, mostly because it was almost three in the morning and everyone had already come and gone, probably to the motel that was up the road.

Tony almost fell onto his hands and knees, but managed to remain upright. He stretched his back and yawned. "Let's fill 'er up so we can get going."

"Uh, problem," Rhodey chuckled. "I'm hungrier than hell. So, we're going to eat the diner."

"No, _you_ are going to eat at the diner,  _I_ will go up to the motel and get a room."

Rhodey folded his arms over his chest. "And how are you going to get there?"

"I can walk. It's not that far."

Rhodey shrugged. "Alright. Text me the room number when you get there, I guess."

They parted ways. Tony scanned the parking lot for anyone who might be willing to give him a ride up the road, because he sure as hell wasn't about to walk all the way there in the middle of the night. He couldn't find anyone, and he didn't even see any cars. He looked over at the small building that was adjacent to the diner and walked over to it. It was completely dark when he poked his head in, but from the echo, it sounded like it was probably a bathroom. He stepped further into the bathroom, which smelled like chlorine bleach, and groped along the wall until he felt a light switch. He flicked it on, and he scanned the bathroom for any sign of people. There were two stalls, three urinals, and there were two shower stalls right beside him. He turned on his heel and walked back outside.

He heard a sniff come from somewhere off to the side of him. He turned, and saw a man leaning against the wall of the building. He had an empty bottle of beer in one hand. He wore a black tank top with tears in it and jeans that were worn and tattered. A huge hole in the jeans was right where his knee was. He looked built, which was surprising for a truck driver. He had a hat on, and there was probably a logo on it at one point but it was too faded to tell what it might've been.

He looked like he might be handsome, but Tony couldn't see his face because his head was hanging between his shoulders. Tony didn't catch himself staring at the man until he picked his head up and furrowed his brows.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh," Tony blinked, "yeah, actually, I... I need a ride to the motel up the street."

The man chuckled and shook his head. "You pull up in a fuckin' Transformer and you're asking  _me_ for a ride?"

Tony frowned and looked back at his semi. It  _did_ kind of look like a sleeker version of Optimus Prime. "Well, you can't park a semi at a motel."

"I don't think that'd be an issue, since mostly truckers sleep at that motel, but I don't think walking ever killed anyone," the man said. 

"Not necessarily true," Tony corrected him, "because people get hit by cars all the time."

"I guess," the man said, shrugging his shoulders, "but that's more the diver's fault."

Tony nodded. "Right... so, can you give me a ride, or not?"

The man stared at him before slowly approaching him. "Look, I think we both know what's going on here."

"Uh, no?" Tony took a step toward him.

The man rolled his eyes. "Look, I've been doing this long enough to know where this is going. Now, I'm not cheap. I'm definitely worth the price I charge."

Tony laughed and shook his head. "I'm not paying you to drive me to the motel. You can forget that."

"Not that, dumbass, the other thing," The man said.

"What other thing?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb. That's my least favorite thing."

"I... don't..." Tony narrowed his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Does that help make it less awkward?" The man asked. "Fine. Steve."

"I'm Tony St-"

"Your name is printed on the side of your truck, and you're in the magazines almost as much as the Kardashians. I know who you are."

Tony nodded. "Oh."

"Speaking of which," Steve said, pulling him toward the bathroom, "you should probably hide. If these truckers knew who you were, they'd rob the hell out of you. Not your truck,  _you_. Goodbye to your wallet, really."

Steve pushed him into the bathroom and against one of the stall doors. "So, once again, I'm not cheap. Fifteen bucks for every hole you put it in, you got that?"

It clicked in Tony's mind. 

"Oh, you're a hooker, I get it now!" Tony said, smiling.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you didn't know that."

"I didn't. Really."

"Well, then, now you've officially said it, so we can start."

Steve moved closer to him and Tony put up his hands. "Wait, I didn't think you were a hooker. I never thought that."

"I'd like to think of myself as a sex worker, makes it sound like I earn respectable money out of it," Steve said, looking down at the floor.

"I thought... I mean, I've heard that sex workers make plenty of money," Tony said.

"Maybe, but not the ones that reside at truck stops."

"You can't possible live here?"

Steve nodded. "Almost three years now. But I've been doing... what I do since I was seventeen."

Tony's eyes widened. "Seventeen?!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Steve said, reaching down and yanking up Tony's shirt.

"Wait, hold on," Tony said, grabbing his hands and pushing them away. "How have you been doing this since seventeen? And, moreover, how do you have the great build that you have, if you've been a hooker since you were seventeen?"

"Are you Barbara fucking Walters?" Steve poked his chest. "Fine, if you want to know my whole life story, then fine. I've been doing this since I was seventeen. I'm from Brooklyn, and that's where I first started. But eventually, everyone found out what I was doing, so I left. Hitchhiked my way here. That's been my life for almost ten years. I've lived in Buffalo, Pittsburgh, Cleveland, and Indianapolis. I'm looking to move to Chicago, but even as I've been here for two years, I can't scrounge up enough money to actually get to Illinois in the first place."

"If you've been doing this for ten years, how haven't you saved up enough money?" Tony asked.

Steve sighed. "There's not really a high demand for male hookers, especially at machoman truck stops. And when someone does come along that wants to fuck me, they don't pay me enough, sometimes not at all. Hell, one of the first nights I was here, I was fuckin' gangbanged. Five, maybe six truckers at once? And they each gave me three bucks. I used it all to buy a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and a hairbrush from the store in the town just north of here. But when I ran out of that stuff, I just started taking stuff from the drivers."

"Like your hat?"

"No, this was... well, it's not from a truck driver, so it's whatever."

Tony nodded slowly. "I... see. So, you live here?"

Steve nodded. "Shower here, eat here, I even help the stop owner with her stuff. I lift everything heavy, and she gave me old tired to use as weights, even."

"That explains the physique."

"I'm hoping that if I become more fit, I can get more money."

"You're already incredibly attractive, man," Tony said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, I guess, but I need to make more money. I'll do it my way," Steve said, and then he grabbed Tony's belt buckle. "I hope you'll take that into consideration."

"Why don't you just ask your family for money?"

Steve stopped, and kept his eyes on the ground. He took a deep breath. "They're dead. Father was an abusive alcoholic. He died, then my mother died, then my best friend died, so I had no money."

"I..." Tony cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Had to drop out of high school, too. I would've graduated at the top of my class, but I dropped out and... well, became a hooker instead. It's my decision, so I'm not complaining," Steve said, but the way his fingers clenched at his sides made it seem like there was something more to the story. 

"Okay... uh, well, I..."

"You don't know what to say," Steve smiled. "It's fine, that happens when I tell my story. We should get on with it."

Steve slid to his knees, drawing his tank top up over his head. He unbuttoned Tony's jeans and unzipped his pants, nuzzling his face into Tony's semi-hard dick. He licked at it through the underwear, and Tony had to suck in a breath to keep from crying out when Steve took the head into his mouth.

"Wait, someone could walk in," Tony said, grabbing Steve's hair.

"You want to go in a stall?" Steve asked.

"No, let's just- let's walk to the motel, I can get a room."

Steve stood slowly. "Uh, well, I have a car, but if-"

"You had a car this whole time and you wouldn't give me a ride?" Tony tried to say angrily, but there was a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I don't usually take people into my car."

"Hmm." Tony hummed, scanning Steve's bare torso over. His chest had hair on it and so did his abs and his stomach. Not too much, through. And it was then that he noticed Steve was a little scruffy on his face. He had blue eyes, and they were actually beautiful, and full lips, too. His hair looked like it was blonde.

Tony lifted his hand and trailed his fingers softly over Steve's stomach. It was solid, he was incredibly built, and it made Tony completely hard to touch him. He was warm, his skin was soft, and then Tony's hand trailed up higher and higher to his chest and brushed over his nipples and Steve gasped and rolled his head back.

"Sensitive there?" Tony asked softly, and Steve nodded.

"I found that out when I first started this," Steve murmured. "I had just gotten fucked, and the guy was really hot but he didn't get me off, so I got off on my own in a motel room and I'd never played with my nipples before, but when I did, it felt incredible."

His head rolled forward and he said into Tony's ear, "I love coming on them, rubbing it all over me. In the rare times when someone helps me get off, they like to watching me play with myself, apparently I looked pretty good when I do it, and when I come, I don't stop touching myself. It's a nice thing that comes with this line of work."

Tony shivered. "So... you got gangbanged, huh? What's that like?"

"Great, actually, even if they didn't get me off," Steve whispered, grinding his hips against Tony's. "Fuck, they fucked me good, it was incredible, and I felt so filthy and used. There was six guys, there was, and two of them fucked my ass at the same time while I took two dicks in my mouth at the same time. Jerked the other two guys off until the guys in my ass came, then the guys I was jerking off fucked me there. I was covered in come, it was all over my stomach, my thighs, my ass, my chin and lips and tongue and my neck and chest. I used it as lube and jerked off, too. It's not a smart idea, I know, but they seemed clean. For truck drivers, at least."

Tony groaned and slammed Steve into the wall behind him, pinning his shoulders against the wall and grinding into his hips as hard as he could. "Fuck, god, you're incredibly hot. And you're clean?"

"Shop owner's son is a doctor, lives in the town a few miles north. He knows what I do. Hell, I've even done with him as payment. But he tests me, and I always come up clean," Steve said, pulling away. He brought out a condom from the back pocket of his-incredibly tight, now that Tony got a good look at them-jeans and said, "I also tend to take condoms from the gas station in the town. They don't know I do it, but I think the town's small enough to where they don't care."

"Fuck," Tony gasped. "Let's go to the motel."

Steve nodded, and pulled away. Tony could see the head of his dick leaking against his boxers. His pants were undone, hung low on his hips, and his underwear hugged him tightly. He was one of the hottest things Tony had ever seen.

"My car's an old Trans Am, it's out back. I'll lead you to it."

Tony followed Steve out of the bathroom. Tony tried to make himself look decent, while Steve simply walked out of the bathroom with his pants undone and his shirt off. No one was around, so he didn't care.

Tony kept his eyes on Steve's ass while they walked. His ass was incredible, the way it swayed in the tight jeans. Almost like he was made for the industry, but Tony knew there was something more to him.

Steve opened the driver's side with the keys he'd fished out of his pocket. He reached across and pushed Tony's door open. 

"This is nice, where'd you get this?" Tony asked, sliding into the passenger's seat. In the back of his mind, he knew that Rhodey might've been wondering if he'd gotten to the motel already.

"It... it was my friend's, he wanted me to have it. Told me that before he died. Uh, he paid off all the money he owed for it, and I don't have any insurance, so all I need is gas, but Linda, the shop owner, she helps me with that."

Tony nodded and looked at the dashboard. Someone's name was carved in it.

"Bucky?" Tony looked over at Steve. "Was that your friend?"

Steve's grip on the wheel tightened, but he nodded and said calmly, "Yeah, it was."

Steve turned over the engine, which was surprisingly easy for him to do. 

"Bucky always made sure it was in good condition. He was a real grease monkey."

Tony nodded as the pulled onto the road. He looked into the backseat out of curiosity, and saw notepads, sketchpads, pencils, markers, a random drawings littered throughout the back.

"You draw?" Tony asked, reaching back to grab one of the landscape drawings.

Steve nodded. "I'm not any good, but it helps pass the time."

The drawing Tony grabbed looked like it was straight out of a camera. "No you're incredible." 

"Thank you," Steve said, and Tony swore he saw a blush. Maybe he was truly a sweet kid.

There was another drawing, this one had Steve's face on it, but there was someone else in the drawing. Someone with short hair, handsome, chiseled face, big eyes and a nice smile. It said 'Bucky' in cursive underneath, so Tony decided not to bring it up.

When they pulled into the motel, Tony told Steve to stay put while he got a room. Just as Tony left, a truck driver that Steve had been with the day before walked out of his room. He looked down at Steve, smirked, and then his eyes flicked back to Tony, who was just coming out of the office with a key in his hand. Steve looked from Tony to the trucker who he'd slept with, and the trucker smiled and shook his head before going back into his room.

Tony pulled Steve into the motel room, which was in the corner on the top row of rooms. Tony reached over and flicked on the lights, and immediately let out a sound of disgust. 

"This is actually really nice, compared to the other motels I've been in. This might actually be one of the nicest." 

"I'd think you'd be used to what these rooms look like," Tony said.

"You'd think, maybe, but I've always done it at the rest stop," Steve said, scanning the wallpaper.

"Wait, you got gangbanged in a bathroom stall?" Tony asked.

Steve laughed and shook his head. "No, no. The floor."

Tony arched an eyebrow before turning back to study the room. It smelled clean, looked clean, but the color scheme was pretty tacky. 

"Y'know, compared to most motels, this is like the Marriott, or the Ritz Carlton."

Tony scoffed. "I've stayed in numerous Marriott Hotels, and plenty of Ritz Carltons. This is nothing like them."

Tony turned to look at Steve, who smiled and slowly sunk to his knees, crawling over to Tony. Tony slipped off his shirt, and unbuttoned his jeans, stepping out of them. Steve watched him, and then dragged his boxers down and licked the tip of Tony's cock.

Tony held his breath, already getting hard as Steve licked along the length of his dick. Steve tugged on his cock, urging it to get hard, before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking.

"I can deepthroat," Steve said, pulling away from Tony's cock momentarily, "so if you want to fuck my face, go right ahead."

Tony didn't need anymore invitation, and pulled Steve's head onto his cock and didn't stop until he felt the head slip into Steve's throat. Steve groaned around him, and Tony noticed his hand stuffed in his pants.

Tony began thrusting shallowly, barely letting Steve get a breath in. He felt Tony cock scraping along his throat, and he loved it, he could feel Tony's pre-come splatter against his throat. Tony lightly wrapped his hand around Steve's throat, adding a little pressure, and Steve's eyes slipped closed. 

Tony thrust a few more times, before he pulled out. Steve heaved in a breath, and wiped his saliva off his chin. He looked up at Tony and Tony grabbed him, hauling him up to his feet. Steve dropped his jeans to his ankles, and then he turned as he slid his underwear slowly over the curve of his ass. Tony watched him, understanding completely why Steve was probably pretty popular at that rest stop.

Steve slowly crawled up the bed, to the pillow, keeping his shoulders pressed to the bed and his ass in the air. Tony stepped out of his boxers, picking up Steve's jeans and grabbing a condom from his back pocket.

"You got lube?" Tony asked. Steve nodded, and Tony saw that he was stroking his cock. 

"In my front left pocket."

Tony grabbed the lube and climbed onto the bed behind Steve, uncapping the lube and pouring some onto his fingers. But when he spread Steve's cheeks, he saw something purple in his hole.

"...Is that... a dildo?" Tony asked.

Steve breathed deeply. "Yeah. Guys usually don't want to wait to open me up, they just want to hit it and quit it. I do it myself, and keep a dildo in there so if a trucker wants a quick fuck, he can just slide right in."

Tony bit his lip and grabbed the end of the dildo. "You keep this in all day?"

Steve nodded. "Gives me blue balls like crazy. If I'm doing something for Linda, and I get hard, I excuse myself to use the bathroom, and I go into one of the shower stalls and ride the dildo. It feels nice."

"God, you're so fucking sexy, and dirty, and I just-" Tony shook his head, pumping the dildo in and out of Steve, listening to Steve moan and whine until Tony couldn't take it and he pulled the dildo out, tossing it to the side.

He rolled the condom on and poured lube onto his dick, and onto Steve's open hole. He pushed the lube in and Steve cried out. 

Slowly, Tony pushed inside of him, and Steve immediately was pushing back onto him, whispering, "Fuck me, hard, hard as you can, please, please."

Tony wasted no time, pinning Steve's shoulders down and leveling himself so that he could thrust into Steve with all the power he could.

Steve clenched around him, moaning and gasping, biting into the pillow, thrusting his hips against the bed sheets. Tony pounded into him, reaching forward and grabbing his hair, pulling his head back so he could suck on Steve's neck. He noticed a scar on his back and two on either of his sides then, but he didn't ask, and kept sucking on his neck. Tony reached below them and grabbed Steve's nipples, twisting them, making Steve moan loudly and toss his head back.

Steve was still warm and tight, which was honestly surprising to Tony. He clenched around Tony's cock, an expert at how to make things like this quick. Tony gripped his hips and slammed into him, feeling his balls slap against Steve's ass and the backs of Steve's thighs slap against the fronts of his own. Steve's cock dripped pre-come onto the sheets below him, and Tony reached down, swiped it up with his fingers, and sucked it off them.

Steve cried out, warning Tony that he was going to come. 

"C'mon, baby, come for me, wanna see it, wanna feel it," Tony whispered, and then Steve was coming, crying out and clamping down hard on Tony's cock. Tony stopped thrusting, afraid he was going to come if he kept going, and he still wanted one more thing. 

Steve sucked in a deep breath, looking back at Tony over his shoulder. "Did you come?"

Tony shook his head and smiled. He pulled out briefly and rolled over, pulling Steve on top of him. He pushed Steve upright and slid his cock between Steve's cheek. Steve, not having to be told twice, moved back, and gripped Tony's cock, pushing it into his hole. He gasped, and leaned forward, grabbing Tony's wrists and holding onto them as he began moving up and down. Tony closed his eyes and let Steve go for it.

* * *

 

"So," Tony said, after they'd cleaned up, "this is what you've been doing since you were seventeen, huh?"

Steve nodded, from the other side of the bed. He kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. "Yep. I know it's not a good idea, but it's at least earning me a little money. I've never really had a job before, and this is the only thing I know how to do."

"You weren't a virgin going in?" Tony asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

Steve shook his head. "No. Not in the least bit. I'd actually been in love."

"With a man?"

Steve nodded, biting his lip hard. "Bucky wasn't just my best friend."

Tony's expression fell. "Steve... I'm-I'm sorry."

Steve shook his head. "Can't do anything about it now. Everyone I've ever loved is dead, so I've really got nothing to lose. Been stripped of my pride and dignity, get touched inappropriately wherever I go... hell, all this sex isn't even consensual sometimes." He rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at Tony.

"Wait, what do you-... you've, I mean, it's not always consensual?" 

"Wasn't always," Steve corrected himself. "But I carry a switchblade knife around in my pocket now, right next to my car keys. If anything like that ever happens again, I'll be ready."

"That's where your scars are from, huh?" Tony asked. He drew a hand down Steve's back, brushing over the scar there.

"The ones on my sides, yeah," Steve said in a quiet voice. "One on my back's from when my dad was swinging a knife around. He was drunk, and I thought giving him a hug would make him stop. Obviously, it didn't."

Tony leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder blade, right where the scar was. He also noticed a tattoo on Steve's shoulder and there was one on his chest. He didn't ask what the tattoos meant. 

There was silence then, until Steve slowly sat up. 

"So, uh, thanks, but we should probably head back to the rest stop," Steve said, still quiet. 

Tony sighed and looked down at the bed. "I guess."

They both dressed in silence. Steve kept his eyes to the floor and Tony kept his eyes on Steve.

"What's your last name?" Tony asked randomly. 

Steve looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You told me your name's Steve. What's your last name?" 

"Rogers."

"Steve Rogers? Cute name."

Steve shrugged. "I guess. I used to say my name was Steve Barnes, actually."

"Barnes?"

"It... was Bucky's last name," Steve said, then sighed. "But I had to let that go, because if I didn't I was going to end up dead."

Tony froze. "How do you mean?"

Steve's eyes filled with water again, but he just shook his head. "It's fine, it's whatever."

Tony reached into his pocket and took out his phone. There was only one unread message from Rhodey, and it said:

_"Found one of my old friends and we ended up talking for the whole night. Went to her motel room with her. Meet up with you in the morning."_

Tony looked at the time on his phone. It was almost 4:30.

"Let's stay," Tony said.

Steve shook his head. "Your friend is probably wondering where you are."

"He texted me. He met up with a friend, went back to her room with her, and I don't want to know what else they did. He's fine. Let's stay."

"I'm tired, Tony. I couldn't go another round."

"I'm not asking you to."

Steve stared at him for a moment, before he nodded. "Okay, we can, I guess."

Tony removed all his clothing except his boxers. Steve did the same.

They slid into bed, and Steve suddenly had a fascination with Tony's body, kissing him and touching him up and down. Tony rolled over on top of him, exploring Steve's body as well, the curves and marks and tattoos. 

In the end, they ended up grinding against each other, kissing and breathing and holding onto each other. That time, however, they didn't get cleaned up. Instead, Steve curled into Tony's chest.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Steve whispered in a shaky voice. Tony felt him shaking and heard soft sobbing noises coming from his lips. He ran his fingers through Steve's hair and let him get it all out.

Steve continually apologized, reaching over and grabbing tissues to clean up his tears and his snot while he shook under Tony's touch. 

"I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"No one's touched me like that, explored me like how you did, since... since Bucky."

Tony cradled his head in his palm, before Steve nuzzled into Tony's neck. 

"Makes it seem like you might actually care about me."

"Maybe I do," Tony said.

"You couldn't possibly. You don't know that much about me."

"I know enough."

"You don't know my personality, my interests-"

"You can tell me them. You can tag along with my friend and I. We're going to Malibu, there's an extra seat in our cab. Come with us."

Steve froze, sputter out, "I can't. I don't- I mean, I can't do that, you don't want to be seen with a hooker."

"I don't care. Come with us. We can take your car in the truck, too. There's probably enough room since we made a stop in Detroit."

"I... I-"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life here, or do you want to go out and explore the rest of the country, maybe get a taste about what life is really like?" Tony asked.

Steve stared at him. He was silent, contemplating, and then he nodded. 

"I'll go."

Tony smiled. "We live in the morning."

* * *

 

Tony and Steve left the room at about ten the next morning. Rhodey was just about making his way across the parking lot when he saw them.

"Hey, what're you-" Rhodey began, and then he saw Steve (who was still shirtless, because he'd ended up leaving his tank top in his car. "Never mind."

"This is Steve," Tony said. "And he's coming with us."

"What?" Rhodey asked, looking over at him. "He kind of looks like a truck stop hooker, no offense."

"None taken, as that is exactly what I am," Steve said with a smirk. Tony laughed and smiled back at him.

"Really?" Rhodey arched his brows. "We're taking a hooker with us?"

"Lot more to me than just that," Steve said.

Rhodey looked from Steve to Tony and back to Steve. "Alright."

"Wait, really?" Steve asked in honest surprise. 

"If Tony's gonna trust you, then I will, too. Let's get going."

Steve ran back to his car, grabbing his tank top and a few of his sketchpads. 

Tony stopped him. "I said we can take the car."

Steve looked back at it, before grabbing his keys and his switchblade and tossing them into it through the window.

Tony looked at him in confusion.

"Gotta let go at some point. Figured this might be that point."

Tony smiled, drew him down for a kiss, before turning back to Rhodey.

"Let's get going," Rhodey said with a smile, and they took off down the main road toward the truck stop.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a vision of steve showing tony how to really party, like not how tony knows how to party, but like playing ke$ha on blast while you trash your house and just go fucking crazy
> 
> that's how i do it up at least
> 
> i wanted to make a sequel to this. we'll see.
> 
> maybe i'll post more about it on my blog........@ sidekikcs.tumblr.com


End file.
